Importance of Grain Angle
Grain angle measurements are important in the estimation of tensile strength of lumber. Accurate nondestructive estimates of tensile strength are presently needed in the machine-stress-rating process for dimension lumber. Improved strength estimation will allow the industry to more fully utilize the structural value of lumber and hence the forest resource. Also, better knowledge of lumber strength will allow lumber to compete more effectively with other structural materials, such as steel and concrete. The research that led to the present invention was intended to prove the feasibility of increased grain angle measurement speed capability so that measurements and subsequent strength estimation could be performed at production speeds.